We plan to hold a meeting at the University of Vermont from June 14 to 18, 1977 inclusive, specifically on the energetic aspects of muscular contraction to deal with the relationship among the chemical reactions, tension development, heat production and work done. This meeting is to be a workshop involving scientists from the United States, Europe, Australia and Japan who are using widely varied techniques and preparations to quantitate the fundamental aspects of energy transduction in muscle. Different lines of work in energetics are now coalescing and can be integrated in a rational and perhaps even a quantitative manner. The conference will attempt to accomplish this integration by adopting the following goals: (A) to delinate and examine the overall problems demanding solutions in muscle energetics; (B) to discuss the strategies and common standards for dealing with these problems; and (C) to relate new findings to other aspects of muscle contraction. This meeting will provide an opportunity for everyone who is actively involved in research on energetics to present results and discuss plans for future work. The program will be organized as follows: Wed., June 15, Mechanical performance and heat production in skeletal, smooth, heart and catch muscle; Thurs., June 16, Mechanical and chemical changes in skeletal, smooth and cardiac muscle; Fri., June 17, Energy balance studies in skeletal, smooth and cardiac muscle; Sat., June 18, Unsolved problems, new directions for energetics. Although research on muscle mechanics, chemistry and energetics has grown rapidly in the last five years, energetics has not been adequately covered at recent conferences. It is our plan to rectify this problem by inviting approximately fifty speakers to present their work and ideas in this five day conference-workshop.